


Naruto Pictures

by Teri_Veritas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri_Veritas/pseuds/Teri_Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen několik obrázků postav z anime Naruto.<br/>(Just some pictures of characters from anime Naruto.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto, Dan, Nawaki




	2. Itachi and Kakashi




	3. Young Kakashi




	4. Kakashi




	5. Minato




	6. Sand Team




	7. Kiba and Akamaru




	8. Kurenai




End file.
